Shadows Awoken
by NightScre
Summary: Perseus Jackson... Is a troublesome kid even for two gods of death. The son of Hades and Proserpina, A mistake leads the boy to be an outcast... and a Mortal
1. Truths Revealed

New Story...

Rain, pounded against the windows thunder rumbled through the sky. The earth seemed to be at war with itself. A baby, with pitch black hair, and eyes as dark as night. was sitting in his crib just staring, not at his toys no. but out the window at the sky. This baby's name was Perseus.

Perseus was a peculiar child, he did not like to play with kids his age. nor with toys he simply liked to sit, silent. his mother never heard a peep out of him. while most kids his age would hiss and cry. Perseus just stared, quiet. he has already had six nanny's. each one left at their own accord

they claimed his stare was creepy. they thought it to be evil, they were wrong. the boy was staring not out of boredom, but of curiosity... this little boy liked to learn. not play, or draw but to learn. his thirst was of knowledge... and he stared to quench it

he ingested knowledge his strange obsession with the dark only added to the long list of the creepily long list of thing about the boy. he often wondered why he was so different from other people, canine animals seemed to just ignore him or some even bowed to him! it was unnerving.

especially when he heard their voices in his he was not afraid of ghosts, or spirits like the other boys were, in fact he swore up and down he could see them. which wasnt good, he was drawing attention to himself. his father while silently watching wished he could be more under the radar.

Yes, Most peculiar.

 _ **7 Years later**_

Percy winced as another hard smack landed across his face. he ran into the bathroom and hid in the closet, he held his face which stung terribly.

the door opened and Percy clinged to the shadows. a fat short man with a balding hairline, a wife beater tank top, and blue boxer's stood there glaring at him. "why you little shit!" he went to grab Percy.

Percy closed his eyes hard and wished he could be anywhere but there. he waited expecting him to be grabbed by Gabe. but was shocked when he opened his eyes and seen he wasn't in the closet anymore. hell, he wasn't even in the apartment anymore, in fact he was in the cemetery. he smiled and sat down.

the cemetery was the only place he felt safe ever since his mom died. Percy sat there on the ground, enjoying the moment. "Perseus" a deep voice of out of nowhere said. Percy jumped and stood back defensively. the dark man sat there watching them, as if unsure of what to do.

he noticed his bruises and marks. Hades wanted to smite the mortal who did it. but he would leave that to Percy. "if the fat pig doesn't have a heart attack" Hades muttered quietly.

"what are you doing here?" the malnourished child asked cautiously. "Perseus, I am your father" the stranger replied. "w-who are you?!" Perseus demanded. The stranger took a step further towards the boy.

As he walked the grass around him shriveled, and died. "i" he began, gesturing at himself, "Am Hades God of the underworld, And riches. You my are my son Perseus. you were supposed to be a god, the god of Souls and Shadows" Hades finished.

"but someone meddled, You are cursed to live out your days as a mortal" Percy gasped in shock he fell to his knees, tears flooding down his face. "why didn't you tell me before?" Percy asked in surprising calmness.

"i wish i could have" Hades said. a single tear fell from Hades eye and splashed on the floor. the reaction was instantaneous, all grass and wildlife dyed around them, UN-dead warriors began climbing out of the earth. they all bowed towards Hades. a great many forms flickered across the plains, ghosts.

this time however, they bowed towards Perseus. a Black crown of thorns descended from the shadow of the shriveled tree behind Perseus. "As a baby you were given the title ghost king" Hades continued. "and the prince of the underworld shall i fade, these were the first and second strikes".

"Thanatos claiming you as his champion was the third" Hades drawled on. the shadows thickened as Hades began the most dramatic part. but the final strike was when Nyx faded,

And left you the title as the king of Hell-hounds" at this a million blood red eyes howled into the sky simultaneously. blood red barbed wired wrapped and intermingle into the crown of thorns.

"The fates decided you were too powerful, Stripped you of godhood". Hades said while shaking angrily.

Perseus looked up, a Black and red aura surrounded him his eyes turned a milky white, while his hair got darker, and his tips became the color of fresh blood. "they" he said his voice deep and demented, not suitable for a child his age.

"Will Pay"

 _ **The Fates**_

Lachesis smiled at the boy, while Clotho was not sure what to think of the boy. Atropos sneered angrily at the boy, about to snip his string when she was interrupted by her sisters. "do not do it Atropos" they mocked

she stood up raging, "YOU WILL NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" before flashing out. both sisters sighed in unison.

"What was this world coming too?" they questioned to no-one imperticular...


	2. Outed

_hades sat in his throne in the underworld contemplating many things in his head. "Is it time?" Hades asked aloud. Hades was a busy man and his workload was always full of stress, people don't really know how hard it is to be in charge of everything going on in the underworld._

 _he was like a one telephone call to everybody who has ever died, just Complaining! hades had very few ways to relieve this stress. one was his son Perseus, Hades loved his son, always looking out for him. but he worried that Percy is the prophecy child._

 _what would hades do without his son? hades put his head in his hands and sighed loudly before shouting. "Perseus!" he sensed a shadow clump on the left side of the very dark throne room. inlaid with gold and other beautiful things only the god of riches could afford._

 _"Yes Father," He said darkly. Hades turned to his son before once signing. "Perseus, I have a mission for you" a boy stepped out of the shadows. he wore a leather long jacket with the hood pulled down he had kinda long hair pulled to the side. a crown of thorns rested upon his head. it was black intertwined with gold symboling his roles as the prince of the underworld, king of hellhounds, and the ghost king. his name was too feared to say in the underworld._

 _He was only referred to as Dark Lord, even by the sea creatures that so often plagued his mind. he wore black combat boots and a muscle tee, he hid his eyes behind black aviators because almost anything that looked into his grief stricken eyes cowered in fear before him._

 _he looked like a monster, so they treated him like it, then he became one. he usually had his hood up. but he kept it down in front of his father as a sign of respect. Perseus was a monster in battle, slicing through monster after monster._

 _he trained almost all the time anymore. Perseus forsake his Greek ancestry, preferring only to be strong and fearless. he fought with a weapon called Noctis, night in Latin. for he is the night, striking down escaped souls and sending them to Tartarus. never seen unless he wants to be._

 _"I want you to go to west hall school and free your siblings" Hades continues. Perseus only nodded before stepping back into the shadows and disappearing. he reappeared in time to see his siblings being cornered by a large animal Perseus late identified as the manticore._

 _Percy silently growled as he sensed a large group of females in the distance, hiding in the shadows waiting for of pounce at the right given moment. he snuck behind the manticore. only for the manticore to turn around and smack him back into the school wall._

 _Percy growled in anger, "little half blood, you thought you could sneak up on me?" the Manticore exclaimed arrogantly. Percy saw his siblings hurdling in the shadows, looking on in fright. Percy charged the manticore and slid in between his legs, the manticore whipped around and tried to grab the boy. but he was gone, he looked in time to see a dark blade going through his chest._

 _Percy kicked the manticore off his blade, but the manticore turned and grabbed his sister Bianca with his tail as he fell. "NO!" Percy yelled in anger. he turned around to his other sibling. "Nico,_ I _am going to get your sister back. but_ first, I _must make sure you are safe" the boy looked up at_ Percy _and nodded sheepishly._

 _"Hold it right there Boy," she said with venom. Percy turned around and pulled his hood down, the hunter gasped in shock when she saw the many scars that adorned his face. he pulled his glasses off and threw them to the floor he took a step forward and heard the crunch of them breaking his eyes held so much fury the huntress was forced to look away._

 _he took another step forward, his boots crunching in the snow. he was face to face with her now. ever through the close proximity, she still refused to look at him in fear. he noticed her fear, she hid it well but to the trained eye, it was plainly obvious._

 _he was thrown to the grown by an invisible force. he got up angrily scanning the crowd of females until his eyes rested on a small girl, maybe twelve years old. her straight posture and glowing silver moon like eyes gave her away._

 _All the hunters aimed their bows at him. almost all of them sneered at him in disgust, but none looked him directly in the eyes. the little girl, that Percy identified as Artemis stepped forward and brought the tiara wearing girl into her tight embrace._

 _The young girl started sobbing uncontrollably. she held up a fist and the hunters dropped lowered their bows. She turned to a huntress on her left and began to speak. "Phoebe, bring her to the resting quarters and allow her to rest". the girl, Percy assumed was Phoebe led the girl to a large group of tents that just appeared out of nowhere it should have surprised Perseus, but it didn't. He was far used to the realm of the gods by now._

 _Especially supposed to be one himself. the silver eyed moon goddess then turned to him with the worst look imaginable. She raised her fist again, then opened it still raised. And gestured at him with two fingers. the hunters raised their bows and got ready to fire. Artemis nodded and dozens of arrows came flying towards boomed up ahead and Artemis realized her mistake. but it was too late._

 _Perseus shadow traveled away from the arrows, but one caught him in the shoulder as he shadow traveled. thunder boomed up ahead dangerously. if possible twelve-year old's face became even harsher than before._

 _she walked up to him and pulled the arrow out of his shoulder viciously. surprisingly he showed no emotion. she stepped suddenly in surprise. the boy was excluding a godly aura. but darker much darker. she turned to her hunters, but cautious to keep him in her line of sight. "hunters, regroup. We have to bring the boy to Olympus" she looked up at the sky expectantly, nothing happened. she seemed surprised by this._

 _as if thunder was supposed to boom every time she spoke or did something. she turned to the boy again, but to her surprise, he stomped the ground and a crack appeared. three ghosts crawled out of the crack. she gasped as she recognized them. it was Theseus, Achilles, and the original Perseus._

 _"Find her!" he demanded. they nodded, and Perseus turned and howled into the air. before she could contemplate whether or not he was crazy, three huge hellhounds appeared out of the bushes. once again the hunters raised their bows. before she could tell them to stand down, Percy frowned and waved his hand the girl's weapons disappeared and reappeared in front of him._

 _he turned to hellhounds, "get their scent!" he shouted loudly. the ghosts climbed on top of the hellhounds and bounded off towards the woods. his crown of thorns was glowing an ominous black and red. she stormed up to him angrily tried to rip the crown off his head. but her hand went right through. Like a ghost._

 _she grabbed his arm, and without warning disappeared with him._

* * *

 ** _On Olympus,_**

* * *

 _gods were sitting in their thrones normally until a man was forcefully slammed into the room by angry moon goddess..._ Surprisingly Hestia was the one who spoke up. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY NEPHEW!" shouted the hearth goddess

everyone looked at the normally peaceful hearth goddess incredulously. Artemis, however, ignored her and turned towards her father, Zeus. "father, this man summoned both ghosts and hellhounds to his aid. which makes me believe that he is a half blood son of Hades.

the boy stood up and bowed to hestis.

"Aunt" the boy stated calmly


	3. IMPORTANT AN!

**EVERYONE GO TO MY NEW SITE: Author_Sanctum it is a place for all authors to regroup**


	4. Gods and New Beginnings

_**Warning! This is a very brutal chapter! and sorry for the late update. I already wrote this chapter. but I pressed something and the tab closed forcing me to start from scratch.**_

"Aunt," the boy said calmly. the hearth goddess smiled sweetly and nodded. The son of Hades looked around the room, his eyes scanning with barely tamed curiosity. he eyes briefly landed on Athena and he only had respect in his eyes as they did.

the goddess of wisdom's eyes widened at this. a son of her uncle, showing respect to an Olympian. Surprising, "Who is your father young man?" Zeus asked uncertainly. Perseus stood up, glowing with raw, untamed and unchecked power. He jerked his hands apart and was surprised when they clinked from the shackles on him.

he slowly started pulling his apart despite the shackles. the shackles creaked and bent dangerously before with a loud Snap! The chain holding them came apart, but the shackles themselves remained attached to his wrists.

his hands briefly glowed an ethereal white. When the light dimmed the shackles fell through his ghostly muscular arms before hitting the floor with a loud bang. every olympian gasped in surprise at a demigod breaking celestial bronze chains. Not even most gods could do that. he pulled down his hood once again and looked at Zeus, his glasses still in the snow at Westover Hall, Broken.

Perseus was silent but his glare unsettled Zeus, not that he would admit it of course. He was supposed to be a fearsome leader. not a fearful king afraid of a demigod. Poseidon, clearly sensing the tension cleared his throat loudly drawing the attention of everyone in the room except Perseus who was still harshly glaring at the king of the gods.

"Well, I don't about you guys but I think we should get back to the meeting." Poseidon awkwardly said. "WHAT ABOUT MARIA' DI ANGELO?" the boy yelled. Zeus looked away ashamedly

Everyone but Perseus cleared their throat awkwardly. Athena looked around analyzing as she always does.

"Father, I think he would be a valuable asset to Olympus. The boy is clearly powerful, and he could work with us against the Titans." Athena said wisely. Zeus nodded his head deep in thought. "Alright," he said. "We will have a vote to see if he shall live or not."

"Raise your hand if you vote for him to live, do not if you vote for him to die" Demeter's hand went up, Athena's hand went up, Poseidon's went up, "Aphrodite's hand went up, Hermes' hand went up, Apollo's hand went up, And Hephestus hand went up. Hephaestus, because he and my father have an arrangement. Hephestaus make any weapon hades asks for once in a while.

and Hephestaus gets access to all metals under the earth. Pretty good deal. Zeus did not vote, neither did Artemis. so that meant that: Ares, Hera, and Dionysus voted against him, something they would pay dearly for. Perseus briefly pondered how he was going to get out of this one. Then he got an idea, the Styx owed him a favor, and he was not going to waste it.

"so it is decided" Zeus sighed. "The child of Hades will live, but at the cost of swearing fealty to Olympus," I nodded my head in agreement and thunder boomed up above. "I have decided that he will be going to the demigod camp" there were some murmurs of disagreement at that.

"SILENCE!" Zeus boomed. Persues did not want to go to camp but the situation with Bianca forced his hand. he nodded once again before shadow traveling to the location. every god gasped, he was not supposed to be able to leave through magical means. it kept the demigods in awe of their power.

Perseus landed in a camp, full of people shooting arrows, climbing lava walls, and all sorts of other things. Perseus was unimpressed, however. he walked towards a big house in the distance magical bag full of his stuff in hand.

a centaur with brown head hair and brown eyes appeared at the door. Perseus was surprised, centaurs are usually partiers and vicious monsters in the greek world. even though he would not admit it, the demigod had a lot of respect for the trainer of heroes. many demigods would already be dead if not for him. he gave them a fighting chance.

he promised himself if he could. he would be relatively nice and un-cold towards the friendly centaur. "Perseus, the gods have told me many things. Come" he gestured with his hand into the big house.

Perseus briefly wondered how much the gods told the other son of Kronos. but decided he would not ask. he walked up the staircase and dropped his bag next to the door, he would enjoy seeing the children of the thief god try to steal his things. he had an enchantment on the bag, 'thief-proof' his father had said.

he opened the door and stepped inside the surprisingly large house. he looked around while still walking and almost ran into a leopard on the wall that tried biting him. the centaur led him into a small room with a poker table in it. he sat down in one of the foldable chairs pulled out for him. The chair creaked loudly and startled the man across the table sleeping, waking him up in the process.

"Wha-what?" the man asked confusedly. his eyes landed on me, "Ah perry, the gods told us you would be coming!" he said cheerfully. The boy subconsciously scooted away from him. his step-father had given him permanent knowledge of when an adult was hitting the happy juice.

The wine god, however, did not notice this. "Perseus, the gods told me to prepare a room in the big house for you," Chiron said saving me from an awkward silence. "No thanks Chiron, I'll set up camp in the woods." Chiron looked like he wanted to argue but I left before he could.

I was walking towards the showers when I noticed people stopping to stare and point at me. they started whispering so I shadow traveled outside the cabin next to it. I saw a large woman, who I assumed was a daughter of Ares based on her appearance. they did not have any jackets on and It was obvious they were cold from their shivering.

The girl had a number of other kids with her, who I assumed were also Ares brutes. I snuck behind her and got close to her ear. I learned in and, "What are you doing?" I said while whispering. she shrieked and jumped back while drawing her weapon and turning around.

I was already behind her when she did, she waved her weapon around and I silently laughed. Her stance was all wrong. I spartan kicked her and she shrieked again. She saw me and stepped back a bit in fear but held her composure.

"Well well well, Aren't you the new kid. Prissy isn't it?. Well, you never got the initiation prissy," she said before lunging at me. I sidestepped and grabbed her wrist. I put so much strength behind it that after a loud crunch, she screamed loudly in pain. her brother rushed me and I moved while still holding onto the girl's arm.

I head-butted him and he fell back unconscious. The others looked like they wanted to help, but not end up like their sister. I viciously jerked her arm against the joint while still looking at the fallen form of the Ares brat below me. Again she screamed but louder than last time. I kicked her knee out from under her so she was in a kneeling position.

I brought my elbow down hard on her exposed shoulder area. I shadow traveled behind her and sideways kicked her into the dirt. I came up the side of her and kicked her in the ribs. She flew across space and landed harshly through the brick wall. She broke half of her ribcage from the kick alone. And one of her ribs had punctured her lung. I silently made sure she did not die with the powers gifted to me by the god of death.

I walked up to her while stepping over debris. I picked her up by the back of her neck and dragged her to the urinal. I put her head in, the water soon became a blood red. I savagely kicked her head through the urinal glass. her teeth had been forcefully knocked down her throat from the impact.

I got her to her feet and held her by her throat. She begged me to let her go but without her teeth, it sounded weird. She spluttered and spit blood all over me. I threw her forward into the mirror and she sat on the sink numbly. I spartan kicked her in the chest through the wall through the wall behind the mirror. she couldn't breathe by now but I kept her alive, so even though her lungs burned and squealed, she could not die.

she had broken glass stuck in the back of her neck. I once again through her back to where we started. Her sibling had to step back to avoid being hit. a few were puking from what I was doing. She started having a seizure on the ground in pain.

She stood up on one knee and started screaming in pain again. she screamed so loud that I got sick of it. I put my hand down her throat and gripped her tongue. she tried to bite me but without teeth it like she was trying to numb my hand. I forcefully tore out her tongue and uvula.

I heard the Ares kids crying from behind me but I ignored it. I gripped her arm so tight that it completely crushed her arm. it was like a squishy tube of toothpaste. I then kicked her knee so hard it went backward. She struggles to stand so I grabbed her throat stepped to the side of her and kicked her knee sideways.

I could see the bone so I grabbed her exposed femur and ripped it out of her body. looking at her tear-covered face I knew she would scream if she could. I grip her throat tightly and step behind her I hook my leg around her backward one and used the leverage to pull her to the ground forcefully. I flipped her over with my foot and jumped onto her back.

A large crack was heard and he stomped crushing her sternum in two. he Pushed his fist into her back piercing the skin and ripping her spinal cord forcefully out of her back. she was now completely paralyzed. I gripped her hair that is tied into a ponytail and pulled until her entire scalp came off.

I heard a lot more puking and some bodies falling. which when I turned around was people fainting. The more I hurt her the more difficult it was to keep her alive with my powers, but I honestly did not care. I gripped her skull and held her in the air.

I pressed my thumbs into her eyes and crushed them, she would never see again. I threw her into the ground and walked away. her brothers got her out of the ditch she was in and carried her to the infirmary. Lightning flashed up ahead and I knew I would pay for that one.

The next day the hunter came to camp. they said that their mistress was hunting an ancient monster alone and did not need the hunt scaring it off. I had set up shop in a tree in the woods. it was in a valley of a lot of other trees that put shadows over it.

I made the shadows conceal it always. It was so high that the only way in was to shadow travel. and since only I know where it is. that is frankly impossible. It was small enough that it did not take any power to conceal. and big enough to sleep in it.

The camp had left me alone since the Clarisse incident. My brother Nico was not handling his sister's kidnapping very well. he almost never left the Hermes cabin anymore. The only reason he ate was that I shadow traveled the meals to him.

I knew that the lieutenant of the hunt had a vision about Artemis being kidnapped because at night I shadow traveled into their cabin and cloaked myself in darkness. The first time had been a risk because I had not known that the goddess was missing, and gods and goddess could sense beings in their cabin.

and I also knew that she was determined to beat me in capture the flag after what happened at the school where Bianca was kidnapped.

I made her look weak. and a leader is never supposed to look weak or show fear in front of the people that they command. it makes them start to disobey. Because if they are so weak, then why listen to them? now she was out of blood, My blood.

I was know cloaked in darkness standing at the starting point of the creed waiting for the game to start. the conch horn sounded after Chiron explained all the rules to us. I pulled the shadows to me and shadow traveled to a tree overlooking the hunter's flag.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the lieutenant and her friends throwing a kid to the ground. they cut him up and bullied him. They ripped the flag out of his hands and started Running towards the creek with our flag in hand. I growled in anger and shadow traveled her into my hand. I held her by her throat and she looked down fearfully as I held her out over the branch overlooking the large camp.

"You thought I would let you disrespect the house of Hades without consequence?" I asked raspily. I rarely talked and when I did it was usually to my father. she shook her head warily while still eyeing the floor below. I growled in anger.

"LIAR!" I yelled angrily. then...

I dropped her.


	5. AN can not update

_**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I sprained my wrist and hand, no more typing for me for a while. sorry guys.**_


End file.
